When Your Wish Comes True Kind Of
by monkeyluver13
Summary: Bella had always wanted to find the love of her life. She just never expected to be taken to an alien planet to find him. Rated T for now, may change to M in later chapters. AU Meaning no sparkly vampires.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of these lovely characters are mine they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

In a land far away, in a time quite like our own there was a couple whose love would stand any battle and weather every year they passed together and those they would spend apart. They had many happy children and soon their first born would produce their first grandchild. They were surrounded by their life long friends and life was beautiful. But it didn't always be this way.

**A/N Please review. This is my first time posting on ff and I would love to hear what everyone thinks. I should be able to update this about once a week. 3**


	2. I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer**: None of these lovely characters are mine. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just own the plot line.

_I said I'd stole you away_

_I said I'd stole you away_

_Next time I'll steal you away_

_Next time I'll steal you, darling, you'll stay_

_Stole You Away by Benjamin Francis Leftwich_

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning I wasn't in my bed. Not like I was drunk last night and I don't remember the guy next to me kind of way. No as in, is this even earth kind of way. And I have to say I'm freaking out just a little bit.

Oh, by the way I'm Bella Swan. And I just may not be on earth. This is messing with my head. I really need to watch something more than horror movies and sci-fi.

I look around the room. It is totally made of glass so I can see everything. Like the earth far away underneath my feet. Sandy red desert surrounded me with nothing as far as I could see. Nothing else was in the room but the small twin bed I woke up on.

I noticed a peculiar _thing _walking toward the room. It was about four feet tall and covered from head to toe in thick, jet black hair. It sort of resembled cousin it from the Adams Family. The thing had finally made it to the glass bubble I was in and made a series of knocks on the wall. A panel of glass slid aside and the thing walked in. I looked more closely and saw two gigantic frosty blue eyes staring up back at me. The line of its mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"The master will see you now," a cool feminine voice said from under the layer of fur covering its face.

"What do you mean the master? Who is the master? What the hell do they want with me?" I screeched at it, as it coolly strolled back out of the room. I felt the panic finally start to set in full force as I watched it leave me again in the room by myself. I darted after it not wanting to be left alone in that room by myself again.

"Master Edward will see you now," it again insisted, not even turning around to me.

"Who are you? What are you? Where are we? Take me home." I demanded. We were moving at a steady pace and I could now see a building rising up ahead. It looked like a professional sandcastle that I had seen on those TV shows with the sand sculpting. It had many turrets and even what looked like a moat.

It just ignored my question and made a weird hand signal at the castle. Slowly but surely a bridge descended from the castle so that we could cross the moat. As we crossed I looked over the edge of the bridge but quickly withdrew. Underneath us were creatures like I had never seen before in my life. They had the body structure of a lion with longs fangs, maybe 5 inches, dripping with what I thought was a poison of some sort. And they were bright purple. Not like plum purple of eggplant purple but bright neon purple fur covering their whole body.

"What are those things?" I asked with disgust and fear clear in my voice.

"Those are higglens. They are native here on the planet of Kebron. They are extremely vicious which is why they guard the kingdom." It replied casually.

We had finally made it to the giant wooden door at the castle. Again she made a complicated knock on the door and it open. We swiftly entered and she led me down a long, brightly lit hallway. We stopped at a bright red door at the end of the hallway and it opened with no warning.

Standing in the doorway was a man. But not a human man by any means. He had a humanoid figure but was taller than any human I had ever seen, about 7 feet. He had a distinctive rusty brown hair almost like a bronze almost. I looked down and saw that his fingernails almost looked like claws. Suddenly a movement from behind him caught my eye. It was a tail with a tuft of the same colored bronze hair. I felt faint.

"Hello little one," He said in the most lyrical voice I had ever heard, and smiled. I thought I saw a hint of fangs.

"H-h-hello," I finally managed to stutter out. I felt like I would pass out at any second.

"Come in little one. No need to stand out here." He moved out of the door for me to enter. As I did so I turned around and saw him whispering with the thing. He finished and shut the door. I started to panic. I was going to be left alone in this room with this strange man who was at least a foot and a half taller than me and most likely way stronger and I didn't even have the comfort of the thing there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I tried questioning him. Maybe I would finally get my answers as to why I was here.

" I am Edward, King of this fine planet Kebron." He replied proudly, standing tall. I had to crane my neck up to see him.

"Why am I here? Take me home, now!' I demanded. I was tired of this and just wanted to wake up in my bed thinking this was a terrible, weird dream.

"I'm sorry to say that won't be happening my sweet Bella. Now that I have you I won't be able to let you go. It will be okay for you here. I will take the best care of you. You will want for nothing. Maybe one day you will learn to love me as I love you." He replies a little put out but perked right back up at the end.

Then my thoughts caught up with me. He loved me? How was that even possible? I didn't know who the hell he was, how did he know me and love me? This was insane. He was insane. Heck maybe even I was insane.

"There is no possible way you love me. You don't know me. I don't know you. You will take me home right now and we can forget all of this." I said faking calm so as not upset the obviously crazy person standing in front of me.

"Like I said my Bella, I can not do that. You are my mate, to break that bond would be to kill us both." he divulged. My head was starting to spin with all this information. My ears started to ring and my legs felt like they couldn't hold me up anymore.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward called out to me. I could see him but it looked as if I was seeing him from the end of a tunnel and his voice echoed in my head. I started to pitch forward and my eyes began to close against my will as my mind went blank.

**A/N Please review. Sorry for the cliffie but we will get a better look into Edward's brain next chapter. Hopefully it should be up by next Wednesday but I'll try to get it out before then. Thank you to those who read the prologue and reviewed and favorited my fic. It means a lot. Until next time I love you all. **


End file.
